


One shot: Spencer helps you take care of a UTI

by FuzzyWolf



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyWolf/pseuds/FuzzyWolf
Summary: I had a UTI yesterday and basically thinking about Spencer looking after me distracted me from the agony! This is so random but enjoy?!





	One shot: Spencer helps you take care of a UTI

To say you were uncomfortable was an understatement. You’d used the jets bathroom three times in the hour long ride and hoped to god nobody had noticed. Blasting your music in your ears to try and distract yourself had done nothing. 

The case was at least a short one, you’d all solved most of it already with the information you’d been given. Narrowed it down to a few suspects and were readying to find them and question them. 

You were stood watching Hotchner deliver the information to the local department, shifting your weight constantly. Trying to relieve this pressure, the ache. Fidgeting with your fingers and chewing on your lip. Everyone started to disperse and you headed straight for the departments toilet facilities. 

“Hey! Wait up” Spencer called out as he rushed to catch up to you. You groaned, not at his presence but at the delay to your toilet trip that would give you five minutes of relief. 

“I’m bursting, Spence can this wait?” You asked as you rounded a corner in the corridor. 

“Bursting? You already visited the restroom three times on the jet. Are you okay?” He asked in a hushed tone. You cursed yourself for thinking he wouldn’t notice. 

“Like that’s any of your business!” You snapped in a mirroring tone to his. You’d had barely any sleep and it was unfair to be agitated but you couldn’t help it. Not when your bladder was burning up a storm. He didn’t reply and hung back when you reached the rest rooms, allowing you to go in and try sort yourself out.

You sat on the seat and held your breath, resisting the urge to cry out in pain when a trickle of urine burned it’s way out of you. Your eyes watered and you sat still for a few moments. Wishing away the irritating pain. After wiping you let out a few sobs as you pulled up your underwear and trousers. Sighing at your reflection as you washed your hands. Spencer would see immediately. You looked tired. Exhausted even. And now your eyes were puffy.

“Okay. You need to tell me, what’s wrong?” Spencer asked as you came out of the bathroom. Your hands were shaking and you felt weak. He steadied you with a hand on your lower back. 

“I-I didn’t sleep more than an hour or two last night...” you started, glancing around to check for any prying ears or eyes. “I’ve got a UTI, it hurts” Your eyes teared up again as the pain returned. 

“You should have called in. Infections like that are best dealt with at home. You could make it worse if you don’t get any antibiotics. It could move to your kidneys!” Spencer stressed with worry. You reluctantly look up at him. 

“I know... I just didn’t want anyone to know” you admitted. He looked at you with confusion as to what the big deal was. “In case... they thought it was honeymoon cystitis?” You clarified. 

“Oh so it’s not from... that?” He asked sounding sort of relieved. 

“No, Spencer. I’ve not got a boyfriend, nor have I had any hook ups in the last year. I let myself get carried away with the case yesterday and I didn’t drink enough fluids. The heat didn’t help either.” You explain, remembering how warm it was yesterday with the buildings heating ramped up to compensate for the cold weather outside. 

“Well you need to rest. I’ll find somewhere for you to sit down and I’ll get you some pain killers” Spencer said in a tougher tone than usual. You knew you shouldn’t argue with it. 

 

Spencer found you a side room with a sofa in it that wasn’t used very often. He told Hotch you weren’t feeling very well and that he’d check on you every so often. It hasn’t gone unnoticed by Aaron that you were looking under the weather so he agreed. 

“Here, drink this. The whole thing. Then I’ll get you a fresh one and you should try and sleep. I got you a hot water bottle too, heard from JJ when she was pregnant that it helps with cystitis.” Spencer calmly instructed and informed as he showed you to the sofa in the dimly lit room. You took the large glass of water and reluctantly drank it as quickly as you could. Knowing the logic behind getting as much fluid as possible to flush out the infection. Spencer observed how miserable you looked before walking the short distance to the water fountain the room had by the door. Filling up your glass again before putting it on the coffee table. 

“Can I watch you work on the laptop? I don’t wanna be left out of the loop” You said tiredly. Spencer opened up his laptop and sat on one end of the sofa. Propping it on his knees. 

“Sure. Lie down though, you should sleep if you can” He almost whispered. You obliged and lay down with your head right next to his hip on the sofa. “Can you see from there?”

“I can see enough, you want me to sleep anyway right?” You predicted. He hummed in response and called Garcia from his laptop. She was unable to see you but you preferred it that way. “Can you hook my laptop up with the case information? I’m helping from a side room” He asked her politely. 

“Um. Yeah sure. You feeling okay?” She asked him curiously. 

“Yeah. Just not feeling too good don’t want to spread a cold to the team if I have one” Spencer lied putting on a slight sniffle. 

“Okay, done and done!” Penny informed before ending the call. Sneakily you decided the best way to stop yourself from missing anything would be to stop Spencer from leaving you in here. You positioned the hot water bottle against your abdomen as you twisted to lay on your front. You propped your head on his thigh. Nuzzling your nose into his sweater and closing your eyes. A warm palm made itself welcome between your shoulder blades and you could hear him typing with one hand before you drifted off. 

 

When you woke up you groaned. The hot water bottle had cooled and your bladder ached again. Shifting you remembered how you’d fallen asleep on Spencer’s leg and you pushed yourself up to look at him. He’d managed to fall asleep sat up, his head tilted to the side a little and his lips parted peacefully. You’d seen him like this on the jet a few times but never from this personal of an angle. 

To save yourself embarrassment you stood slowly and quietly before exiting the room. Finding the bathroom again to try and expel the glass of water you drank before you’d fallen asleep. 

“(Y/N), You feeling any better?” Hotchner called out as he spotted you leaving the rest room. You smiled at him. 

“A little. The nap did me some good, how’s the case?” You asked walking closer to him. 

“We caught the unsub. It was Gregg Manning. We have him in interrogation for an interview right now. Could you let Spencer know we’re ready to head back home in around an hours time?” He informed you, glancing at his watch for the time. 

“Sure. Um... Hotch?” You hesitated.

“Yeah?”

“I’m sorry I didn’t just call in sick. Spencer could have been more helpful if he wasn’t baby sitting me” You apologised, dropping your gaze. 

“It’s no problem but you should learn from this and call in if you feel unwell in the future. Take better care of yourself” Hotch advised. Squeezing your shoulder before passing you and walking back to interrogation. 

You returned to Spencer to find him still asleep. That is until you clicked the door shut and he groggily opened his eyes. Rubbing his face and yawning. 

“What’s the update?” Spencer tiredly asked. 

“The case is closed, it was Manning. Wheels up in an hour.” You replied as you drank more water from the glass on the table. 

“And you? How are you feeling?” He urged. He dragged himself up from the sofa and stretched his arms up. Your eyes dipped briefly when his shirt and sweater rode up over his stomach. He noticed and flushed lightly as he straightened his clothing back down. 

“I’m not out of the woods yet, think I’ll need to grab some meds when we get back but it’s a lot more comfortable now. Thank you, Reid” You replied softly. He smiled.

“No problem. I didn’t enjoy seeing you in discomfort so it was the least I could do” He admitted as he joined you at the door. 

“Time to go get our things together I suppose” You chuckle. “Though I’d much rather curl up and go back to sleep in your lap” 

“Really?” Spencer asked seriously. You’d meant it lightheartedly but his tone was intrigued. 

“W-well it was cosy. And I um... slept like a baby. Haven’t done that in weeks” You stuttered, itching the back of your head awkwardly. Spencer’s lips twitched into a smirk. 

“Well you’re wel-welcome to sleep in my lap... anytime” He rushed so quickly you thought you’d misheard him. He placed a small kiss on your forehead before swiftly exiting the room and disappearing down the hallway. Not giving you time to confront his actions. Face heated in a deep blush.


End file.
